


darkness arrives (and departs)

by paperback92



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s03e12 Let's Get Dangerous!, Found Family, Gen, Good Parent Drake Mallard, ducktales 2017 verse, lets get...parental?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperback92/pseuds/paperback92
Summary: Three months after the mess with Bulba and the super villains, something occurs to Drake.“Hey Gos?” He calls out, looking up from his phone and over where Gosalyn is playing video games“Yeah?”“Aren’t kids supposed to go to school?”She’s quiet for a long moment then shifts in her chair and looks over at him with wide innocent eyes. Too innocent and, really, that’s all the answer he needs.“Uh, some kids do, but I’m good. You don’t have to worry about it. “She pauses then pours it on extra thick. “Grandpa never made me.”Drake gets up to go make some calls.
Relationships: Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard
Comments: 21
Kudos: 172





	darkness arrives (and departs)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've ever written anything for Darkwing Duck. Which is surprising considering I've recently discovered that all the tropes I love can be traced back to the pilot episode of that show. Apparently watching it as a kid had a bigger effect on my baby brain then I realized.
> 
> I've always loved Darkwing Duck but the reboot for Ducktales has activated a sleeper cell like reaction that's reignited an all consuming obsession with DW and his spirted adopted daughter. 
> 
> All this to say, please be easy on this, lol. Despite watching Let's Get Dangerous, um, three times now? I'm not sure how well I have a handle on their characters for the reboot. 
> 
> But I love them dearly and my brain wouldn't let me rest until I wrote this. So please enjoy my labor love :)

Three months after the mess with Bulba and the super villains, something occurs to Drake. 

“Hey Gos?” He calls out, looking up from his phone and over where Gosalyn is playing video games 

“Yeah?” 

“Aren’t kids supposed to go to school?” 

She’s quiet for a long moment then shifts in her chair and looks over at him with wide innocent eyes. Too innocent and, really, that’s all the answer he needs. 

“Uh, some kids do, but I’m good. You don’t have to worry about it. “She pauses then pours it on extra thick. “Grandpa never made me.” 

Drake gets up to go make some calls. 

*** 

He talks to Launchpad first which, in hindsight, might not have been his best idea. 

“Kids need go to school right, LP?” 

“Hmm, I'm not sure.” He says. “The boys don’t but they’re rich.” Drakes not sure what that has to do with anything, but before he can voice that Launchpad says, “Let me ask Dewey.” 

“Oh, no, that’s ok. You don’t have to- “He rushes to say, but is too late. He hears the phone being dropped and LP hollering in the background. 

“Hey, Dewey! Do kids need to go to school?” 

“No way, man!” Drake hears Dewey yell back. “Schools out forever!” 

“No, it isn’t! School is important!” Is the quick and loud rebuttal made by another small voice. It sounds like the one that wears red. Howie? Hubert? Drake forgets his name but he’s pretty sure it’s the one that has the red hat. 

Launchpad’s voice booms back over the line. “Did you get all that, DW?” 

A headache starts right over his left eye and Drake bites back a sigh. “Yeah, thanks buddy.” 

*** 

Fenton is much more helpful and Drake’s a little embarrassed that he didn’t think to call him first. 

“Yeah, she should probably be in school.” He says in that light polite tone that Drake knows means he’s laughing at him on the inside. 

Drake groans and buries his face in his hands. “She’s not going to like that.” 

Fenton does laugh out loud at that. “I can imagine not. I’m sure school would put a cramp in her crimefighting lifestyle.” He tilts his head as he thinks. “She doesn’t have to go to an actual school though. She does have others options. Like homeschool, or you could get a tutor.” 

Drake blows out a breath. He’s not sure how finding a tutor would go. Gosalyn could be a live wire sometimes. “Know anyone good?” 

“Actually, I could.” Fenton offers. “If you wanted that, I mean.” 

Drake perks up. “Seriously?” 

“Of course.” 

“You’re sure?” Drake presses, trying not to seem desperate but also not wanting to impose. All the while also trying to tamper down his excitement because it’s a good idea. He’d have to convince Gos but he’s sure that she’d come around to it. “I know that Gizmo-hack keeps you busy.” 

“Yeah, he’s the worst.” Fenton laughs a bit woodenly. “But really, it’d be my pleasure.” 

A weight feels like it's been lifted from his shoulders. “You’re a lifesaver, Fenton. Thanks, gotta go!” 

He ends the video call. He doesn’t have time to chat anymore. He’s got a game plan to figure out. 

*** 

He waits until a couple of days to bring the subject up. 

It’s a slow crime night tonight. There’s not much of anything happening. Which is good for St. Carnard, Drake guesses, but boring for him and Gosalyn. 

Launchpad isn’t here. He’s flying McDuck and the rug rats off to an adventure somewhere, so it’s just Drake and the kid tonight. 

He glances over at her as she surveys the city below, looking just as desperate as he is to find something to do, and he can’t help but think how cute she looks. He doesn’t dare voice it out loud though. She’d kick his butt for just thinking it. 

Designing her own crime fighting costume was one of the first thing she’d insisted on doing after she moved into the tower. It turned out great. It doesn’t quite match Darkwing’s but the similarities are there. 

It’s purple with a little green and yellow mixed in throughout, complete with her own mask and cape. It feels like a personal complement to him, even when she denies the sentiment. 

The main difference between their costumes, she’d claimed when she first showed it off, was that her costume was designed to “strike fear into the hearts of all criminals.” 

Drake clears his throat. He’s aiming for causal but knows instantly by the look on her face that he’s failed. 

“Ok,” Gosalyn groans. “What’d I do now? Did Launchpad tell you about the smoke bombs? I told him I’d replace them!” 

“That what now?” He starts but shakes his head. “You know what, never mind. I just wanted to talk about something.” 

“Oh, ok.” She says, sounding pleasantly surprised. She sits on the ledge of the roof. “What’s up?” 

“I talked to Fenton the other day.” He says, sitting beside her. “He said that he could tutor you, if you wanted.” 

She makes the same disgusted that he’d imagined she’d make when he’d rehearsed this talk in his head. “No, thanks.” 

“Why?” 

“Not interested.” 

He narrows his eyes at her. “Because it’s Fenton or because it’s school?” 

“I don’t need to go to school.” 

“Yes, you do.” He argues. “You can’t waste that big brain of yours. Besides, I think it’s a law? Darkwing Duck can’t harbor truants.” 

Gosalyn scoffs. “It’s not like they know I’m missing or anything.” 

“But I know.” She cuts her eyes up at him for a beat before looking away. “I don’t like the thought of you missing out on something important.” 

“Why do you care?” She asks testily. 

“Because I care about you.” He says without thinking. It takes him a little back how easily it came out and how much it’s true. Judging by the look on her face, it surprises Gosalyn a little too. He clears his throat. “I can’t have an uneducated crime fighting partner. What would the criminals think?” 

She grins wickedly at him. “I don’t know. You do it all the time though, so ask them yourself.” 

He shoots her a look without any real heat behind it. “Watch it, young lady.” 

She out right laughs at him, which tells him all he needs to know about any perceived authority he thinks he has over her. She sobers and looks back out at the city, kicking her shoes against the brick. “What do you think?” 

He thinks he shocked that she even asked for his opinion, but keeps that to himself. “I think it’s a good idea. Fenton is easy to get along with. He’s willing to work with our schedule so you wouldn’t have to give up crime fighting. Plus, that’d give us an excuse to go over to Duckburg more often. You could hang out with the boys and Webby.” 

She tilts her head. “True.” 

“And,” Drake adds, nonchalantly. “More importantly, I wouldn’t lose my partner. I’ve kind of gotten used to you hanging around.” 

Gosalyn grins. “You’d be lost without me.” 

“Yeah, kiddo.” He agrees, then ruffles her hair to get a rise out of her. “You’re right.” 

*** 

Drake hadn’t thought seriously about having kids before. 

It wasn’t because he never liked them or anything. He liked kids just fine. Up until this point in his life, he was just always too busy to consider it. 

First, he had been focused on his acting career. Then Darkwing happened and thoughts of life in the suburbs with a partner and a kid flew out the window. 

He loved being Darkwing, but it was all consuming. He’d sold his apartment, moved into the tower, and all but abandoned acting. He honestly couldn’t even remember the last time he went out as Drake Mallard. 

He loved his life though. And he didn’t even realize anything was missing from it until a little girl broke into McDuck Enterprises and kicked him in the face. 

Gosalyn slotted into his life as easily as breathing. It’s like she was always meant to be there, filling in a gap in Drake’s heart that he had no idea was there. Some days, he can barely remember what life was like without her underfoot. 

Drake works hard to be whatever she needs him to be. Most days he’s a buddy that she can joke around with. A partner that he can share Darkwing with. 

At times, especially in the early hours of the morning after patrol, he’s a shoulder she cries on when her grief sneaks up on her. Sometimes, he’s the gentle hands that tucks her into bed when she allows herself to be treated like the little kid she still is. 

He cares about this kid whose wormed her way into his life. There’s no doubt about it. But sometimes it sneaks up on him. 

Like the wave of affection that washes over him when he finds her on the couch, grumbling and hunched some worksheets that Fenton left her. 

He sits down beside her. “What’s up, kid?” 

Gosalyn huffs and shoves the paper at him. “I can’t figure out this stupid math problem.” 

“Ok, it’s alright.” Drake soothes automatically, patient in a way he never thought he could be just a few short months ago. “Let’s have a look.” 

That patience runs out though when he quickly realizes that he’s way out of his league. Math was never his strong suit and what’s in front of him might as well be Greek. 

He tries though, he really does. He ends up wasting half an eraser trying to solve it, only having to erase it each time he’s wrong. Finally, he gives up and tosses the paper and pencil onto the coffee table in a frustration. 

“Let’s just call Fenton.” He grumbles. 

Gosalyn looks at him. She doesn’t say anything for a long moment but then snorts before bursting out in laughter. 

Drake stares at her, confused, as she folds over in near hysterics. Her laughter is contagious though and he soon finds himself laughing along with her. 

“You should have seen your face!” She gasps out between giggles. “I’ve never seen you so upset! You even had a little vein pop out right-” She jabs at his forehead. “there! It was so funny!” 

“Hey,” He tries to sound offended but fails as he’s still laughing along with her. 

“It’s ok,” Gosalyn says, finally starting to settle down and catching her breath. “I still love you, dad.” 

It feels like the air is sucked out the room and they both freeze. Gosalyn face goes as red as her hair and Drake knows his matches. But- 

Dad. 

He’s surprised how much he likes the sound of it. Even if it does hit him like a Liquidator fist to the chest. It feels right, especially coming from her. It fills up another hole in his heart that he had no idea was there. 

“Uh, sorry.” Gosalyn mumbles, her eyes trained on the floor. “I-” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Drake waves off her apology. He gives her a big smile when she finally looks up at him. “I’ve been called worse.” 

“Yeah?” She asks, voice small and maybe a little hopefully. 

“Oh yeah, tons worse.” He shrugs lightly. “You know though,” He ventures. “I don’t hate the sound of that. Dad, I mean.” He glances over at her. “If you don’t hate it, that is.” 

Gosalyn tugs at her fingers nervously. Drake doesn’t think he’s never seen her nervous before. But then she smiles up at him. 

“I don’t hate it.” She says, then slugs him in the arm. 

*** 

Nothing earth shattering happens after that. They continue on with the routine they’ve made for themselves. Only now it’s just seasoned with love and affection that they aren’t afraid to express openly. 

Gosalyn gives more hugs now. Drake still feels a little thrill when she calls him dad. Launchpad weeps when he hears her call him it for the first time. He cries so much in fact, that it makes Drake feel a little guilty that he didn’t cry too. 

Everything is good. 

Until Jim Sterling appears on every screen in St. Carnard. 

*** 

He calls himself Negaduck. 

He looks like a fun house mirror version of Darkwing Duck. His costume now red and yellow instead of the iconic purple and black he once wore on the show. There’s a crazed look in his eyes that sets Drake on edge. He has no idea how Jim survived that explosion. 

“I’m calling you out, Darkwing Duck.” He says, a twisted grin contorting his face. “You’ve got one hour to meet me. Be there or be dead.” 

Drake shallows nervously, but beside him, Gosalyn is practically buzzing out of her feathers. 

“Keen gear!” She says excitedly, rushing off to get her costume. “A real-life supervillain!” 

Fear shoots through Drake like a shot. He reaches out and grabs the back of her hoodie, stopping her. “Hold on.” 

He’s not sure what Negaduck has planned but he’s absolutely sure about one thing. He has to keep Gosalyn safe. No matter what. 

“Hey!” She protests, twisting around in his grip. She gets her hoodie unzipped and wiggles out it, turning around once she’s got her feet on the floor. “What’s the big deal?” 

Drake tries to school his expression but it’s too late. She reads him like a book. Her face falls. 

“You’re not letting me go, are you?” 

“Gos-” He reaches out to her but she steps out of his reach, looking wounded. The rejection stings but he can’t back down. He’d rather have her mad and safe then lose her. 

“I can’t believe this!” She cries out angrily. “How do you still not trust me? After everything we’ve been through!” 

“No, Gos-” Drake shakes his head. “Of course, I trust you. It’s that maniac I don’t trust.” 

“I went up again Bulba!” Gosalyn protests heatedly. She stomps towards him, standing toe to toe with him. “We fought super villains together!” 

“That was different!” 

“How?” She demands. 

_Because I can’t lose you!_ He almost shouts but clicks his mouth shut. 

“Because I said so, young lady.” He says instead. 

“This isn’t fair, Darkwing!” 

Darkwing is a far cry from dad, and it feels like a punch to the gut. He pushes it away the best he can though. Keeping her safe is the most important mission of Darkwing Duck’s life and he intends to succeed. 

“Well, Gosalyn, sometimes life’s not fair.” 

Neither of them back down. They stand there, toe to toe, and glare at each other until a throat clears behind them. 

“Uh, this is awkward.” Launchpad says. “Should I go?” 

“No.” Drake says, tearing away from Gosalyn’s death stare. “Let me change and we can go.” 

“Oh, ok.” 

He stalks up the stairs to where his suits are. He can hear Gosalyn pleading downstairs. “Launchpad, talk some sense into him!” 

He hears LP hesitate. “I’m sure he has a good reason, Gos.” 

“This is so unbelievable!” She explodes and Drake hears her run off. 

He’s finishing adjusting his hat when he hears Launchpad come up behind him. “DW-” 

“It’s too dangerous.” Drake snaps. He stops himself and takes a deep breath. “I can’t let her- if anything happens to her, LP. I don’t know what’d I do.” 

Launchpad tilts his head and looks at him. “Maybe you should tell her that.” 

LP is right, but there’s no time for that now. The deadline Negaduck gave him is closing in and Drake doesn’t know what the villain will do if they’re late. 

He can’t bring himself to leave without saying goodbye though. 

He finds her Gosalyn curled up in the window still, her hood pulled down around her head tight. Just seeing her softens any of his leftover anger from their fight. He’s regretting it already. 

“I have to go.” He says. She doesn’t acknowledge him. He steps closer. He reaches out to touch her shoulder but stops himself short. “I’m sorry. You just have to trust me on this one.” 

Gosalyn still doesn’t say anything and Drake sighs. 

“I’ll be back soon and we can talk then, ok?” He turns to leave but hesitates. “I love you, Gos.” 

Silence is the only reply he gets. 

*** 

Darkwing Duck always gets back up. 

That’s why he peels himself up off the concrete for the umpteen time since him and LP met Negaduck on this dingy rooftop in downtown St. Carnard. 

Drake doesn’t know what Jim has done to himself but he’s next level now. Negaduck is faster, stronger, and more brutal then Darkwing has ever been. Sometimes it’s like he knows what Drake’s next move will be before he even knows himself. 

He and Launchpad are fighting as best as they can. They make a good team but it’s not enough. Negaduck is just better. 

He hits Launchpad with a mallet and sends him sailing across the roof. LP hits the brick wall hard and is slow to get back up. 

“Alright, enough playtime.” Drake growls. “This ends now.” 

“It sure does!” Negaduck shouts gleefully and Drake runs towards him, gas gun at the ready. He doesn’t even see the mallet coming. 

All he sees is bridies and stars when he blinks his eyes open. That and Negaduck standing over him. His mallet has been exchanged for a chainsaw that’s raised high above his head, ready to shred him into confetti. 

_This is it._ Drake thinks to himself. He’ll be nothing but scrap paper soon but all he can think about is how his last conversation with his daughter was a fight. He’s going to die with her mad at him. _I’m so sorry, Gos._

“Looks like this is the end of Darkwing Duck.” Negaduck sneers down at him. “See you later, has-been.” 

Drake squeezes his eyes shut and waits, but his demise never comes. In its place, rolls in three little smoke bombs that explode in Negaduck’s face. 

A voice that Drake never thought he’d hear again rings out around them. 

“I am the terror that flaps in the night!” 

“What is this?” Negaduck growls, trying to wave away smoke from his face. 

“I am the single French fry of justice in the onion rings of evil!” 

Drake gasps happily as the smoke clears and there stands his daughter, looking every inch of the hero he wishes he could be. 

“I am Quiverwing Quack!” 

Seeing Gosalyn in her costume and crossbow gives him the kick in the butt he needs. He rolls to his feet and lets her handle Negaduck as he goes helps Launchpad up. 

“Oh no,” He hears Negaduck taunt as he and Gos spar. “A little girl! I’m so scared!” 

Drake taps him on the shoulder. “You should be.” He says and when Negaduck turns around, he socks him in the face. 

Gosalyn is the missing piece they were needing and Drake is reminded of how stupid he can be when they start finally start getting an advantage on Negaduck. He should have never held her back. She shines fighting beside them, just as in her element as him and LP. 

Everything goes well until Gosalyn zigs when she should have zagged and Negaduck lands a hit on her. She hits the concrete and doesn’t get back up. 

Drake sees red. He wails on Negaduck with no mercy. 

“You will never-” 

_Punch_

“lay a hand-” 

_Kick_

“on her- 

_Uppercut_

“ever again!” 

_Knock out ___

____

____

He leaves Negaduck on the ground for LP to deal with and rushes over to Gosalyn. He carefully scoops her up into his lap. He brushes her bangs away from her face, mindful of the nasty looking shiner that mares her eye. 

“Gos?” 

She blinks awake and Drake never kneels over himself with relief. She grins up at him a little loopily. 

“Bet you’re glad I didn’t listen to you, huh dad?” 

He barks out a surprised laugh and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

“I am sure am, kid. Now let’s go home.” 

*** 

After convincing Launchpad to grab a nap on the couch before heading back to Duckburg, Drake finds Gosalyn curled up in her favorite windowsill. 

“Brought something for your eye.” She takes the steak he holds out to her with a delighted grin and slaps it against her face. 

“It looks gnarly, huh?” She boasts. “I sent a picture of it to the guys. It’s my best one yet, I think.” 

“Sure, kid.” Drake says, amused and settles down beside her. “My dad used to do this for me when I’d come home with black eyes.” 

“That’s cool.” 

They sit in a comfortable silence after that, watching their city together. After a little while, Gosalyn sets her steak down. They both take a deep breath and say at the same time: 

“I’m sorry.” 

Then: 

“You’re sorry? I’m sorry.” 

They chuckle at each other and Gosalyn says, “You first.” 

Drake nods. “I shouldn’t have left you behind. I know you’re more than capable of taking care of yourself. You proved it again tonight.” He pauses. “I was just scared. Scared of losing you. I still am, honestly. It’s my biggest fear. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you, Gos.” He makes himself take a breath. “But I can’t let my fears keep you down. So, yeah, I’m sorry.” 

Gosalyn takes his hand. She uses the same one that was holding the steak, but the gesture touches him so much that he’s not even grossed out by her slimy touch. 

“Thanks.” She says hesitantly. “And I'm sorry too, I guess. I know I can be difficult.” 

“Nah,” Drake corrects without thinking. “You’re just spirted.” 

“Spirted?” She says to herself. Then to him, “That’s what my grandpa used to say.” 

“He was a smart man.” Drake pulls her close to him and Gosalyn nestles in. They stay like that long enough for her weight to get heavier and heavier against him and her breathing to slow. His own eyes start to sag. 

“I love you, Gos.” He says before he falls asleep. He’s not sure if she’s heard him but smiles to himself when he hears: 

“I love you too, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> PSA- Please do not put raw steaks on any black eyes. I felt like I needed to add at least one cartoony element in this story and what's more cartoonish then someone slapping a big ole ribeye on their face? 
> 
> Come visit me on [ tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/awwcoffee92) <3


End file.
